Muffin Fun
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: Iruka is making muffins. Kakashi wants a muffin. Wierdness ensues. Contains: KakaIru, slight SasuNaru, swearing and general stupidity. And shameless pluggingbegging for reviews. R&R if it pleases you and me.


HELLO EVERYONE! This a little drabble-esque oneshot about Iruka making muffins. Kakashi, his lover, is typically underfoot. Done entirely in dialoge. Yes, I am weird. A plot bunny bit me on the ass when I was making corn muffins and wouldn't let go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Iruka, or Kakashi, or muffins, or Naurto, or Sasuke or anything else mentioned in this little ficlet. I do own my laptop and all the rights to the idea behind this story. -shifty eyes-

**WARNINGS! **Blah blah blah, yaoi, blah blah blah, pointless, non exsistent humor, blah blah blah SasuNaru KakaIru, blah blah blah everything you've come to expect from me.

"Whatcha doing Iruka?"  
"Making muffins. HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"  
"Ouchie...Why'd you have to hit me."  
"I hit you because you can't eat the batter."  
"But it tastes so yummy...almost as yummy as you."  
"I don't care."  
"Wow Iruka, you sure can get red when you blush."  
"Shut up!"  
"Ouch! 'Ruka...that hurt even more this time."  
"Well, don't touch the batter."  
**TIME SKIP!**  
"Are they ready yet?"  
"No. I just put the batter in the muffin cups and the muffin pan in the oven."  
"...How 'bout now."  
"No."  
"... ... ...I waited five minutes. Are they ready now?"  
"No."  
"... ... ...I waited five more minutes. Are they ready now?"  
"No. Wait five more minutes."  
"... ... ...Boo."  
"AHH! KAKASHI! SHIT, THAT HURT!"  
"Are the muffins ready yet? Hey Iruka, how'd you burn your hand?"  
"You jackass! No, the muffins need to cool down."  
"Iruka, you really shouldn't be using such potty words. I mean, you're a teacher. Now go run that hand under some cool water."  
"I know I should go run my hand under cool water. Like you said, I'm a teacher. Aren't you a teacher too?"  
"Not anymore! My kids are all grown up."  
"Point being, you were a teacher once. You probably said worse things to those poor kids. And you read your porn in front of them all the time too."  
"Don't stick that tongue out unless you plan on using it. Icha-Icha Paradise is not porn, it's...erm...a work of literary genuis! Yeah, that's it..."  
"Yeah...right."  
"Don't roll your eyes at me young man."  
"You're only like...two years older than me."  
"So...I'm stil your sempai. RESPECT ME!"  
"Fine, I'm taking these muffins to Naruto then. I promised him I would make him and Sasuke muffins."  
"Why? They can cook on their own."  
"Don't ask."  
"Why?"  
"Are you really sure you wanna know?"  
"Yes, tell me."  
"Well...basically I bought a muffin one day going to school and Naruto caught me with it. He threatened to sneak into my class when my back was turned and prank me until I made him muffins. Then Sauske found out and he said he'd prank me too. Especially since I started laughing when he said that."  
"Wait...Sasuke said he would prank you."  
"That was my reaction, but I didn't feel like going up against the Sharingan and Kyuubi together. So I relented and am thusly making them muffins."  
"But I wanted a muffin...No fair."  
"Are you...no, I must be imagining things. The Great Sharingan Kakashi would never ever in a million years pout."  
"...Shut up. Why don't I get a muffin." "Because I want my class room prank free, unless I'm the one doing something. (1) "So?"  
"I'll bake you some muffins when I get back, OK?"  
"Deal. But won't you look pretty stupid walking through the streets of Konoha with a Tupperware of muffins?"  
"...Shaddup." "I'll poof you there, but I want something in return for my services...besides the promised muffins."  
"I'm afraid, I see you have a perverted smile."  
"Can the muffins be corn muffins?"  
**FIN!**

YAY! YOU MADE IT TO THE END! Good job my friend. I'm sorry if you're eyes are bleeding because of the overall stupidity, the yaoi or the fact that you may have a rare eye bleeding disease. If you are a homophobe and are here to flame me pointlessly, the go away and don't waste my time. I'll flame your ass right back, or at the very least send several threatening e-mails.

Please leave a review and stroke my ego. It needs all the stroking it can get. -points to a little pathetic thing whimpering in the corner- See?

EXPLAINATION!

(1) Shameless plug for demonrubberducky's 'Prankster'. It is incredable, go read. She's really funny. And since I can, go read SeServantOfFate65's fics too. She is my on-line twin and just doesn't know it yet.


End file.
